Dreville
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Neville finds a hurt Draco and takes care of him, kinda fluff.


A/N: So many thanks to K1NGKYO for editing and having me work on improving my writing better. You can catch their works on Ao3, their writing and stories are so esquiste.

Neville was walking around Hogwart's halls reading one of his favorite Herbologys books about herbal medicine when he turned a corner and **_smack!_** He slammed into someone. His book bashed his nose on impact and he dropped it as his hands flew up to cover his throbbing nose. His eyes went wide when he looked up and saw who he had bumped into, **_'Oh, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!' _**he thought in a panic which subsided when he saw the other boy's pained expression. said boy was now sporting a busted lip and a cut on his cheek. Impulsively, Neville reached for the boy's cheek, stroking it lightly as he whispered, **_'Geez Malfoy__.'_**Malfoy caught his wrist, squeezing it. Neville looked down and noticed Malfoy's robes were torn, revealing scars on his right shoulder and a few more down his side. Neville spotted dropletsof blood on the floor under the cuff of Malfoy's trousers. Determined to find the source of the blood, Neville pressed his fingers up Malfoy's leg all the way to his thigh. Draco jerked his leg back, hissing in pain. Neville got back to his feet and grabbed Malfoy's arm, putting it around his shouder while wrapping the other around Draco's waist. Neville hoisted Draco up and led him to the greenhouse.

When they got there, he hauled Draco onto one of the tables and ran off to another room in the greenhouse, returning a moment later with a bottle in hand.

"Okay, take off your shirt," Neville said with utmost seriousness.

"What!? No!" screeched Draco, looking absolutely scandalized.

"See this potion in my hand? It can heal all those nasty scars and wounds you have. Now, trust me, you'll feel better with this." With that said, Neville proceeded, taking his wand out and casting a spell which removed all of Draco's clothes except his silk briefs.

"What the hell, Longbottom!? I'll have your neck for that!"

"Don't be a baby or else I'll cast the immobulus spell."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Fine, let's get this done." Draco watched Neville uncap the bottle and pour it onto his finger. The cool liquid turns warm against Draco's skin.

After applying the potion on the third scar,Neville got more confident and added more pressure to rub it in thoroughly to all the others.

Draco looked over to his left shoulder which Longbottom was working on. Draco watched as the scars slowly faded away and rubbed over the spot not feeling raised flesh but smooth skin.

"Hmm, you actually made a potion that works for once," Draco said half impressed half sarcastically.

"Well...Erm.. I um, I-I did come up with the ingredients for the potion b-but Hermione was the one who made it."

"Of course."

Neville just nodded nervously, continuing with rubbing the stuff onto Draco's lower back.

A few minutes later, Neville came to Draco's side, announcing he's done with the back and ready to get the cuts on Draco's front.

Draco watched as Neville cleaned the wound on his thigh and applied more of the salve.Neville felt Draco's eyes on him as he ran his calloused hands over Draco's skin, massaging the salve into the scars. Neville ran his hand over a particularly nasty scar over Draco's chest and he tensed under Neville's touch. Neville looked up, grey eyes meeting green. Neville was the first to look away, removing his hands from Draco's chest and straightened up to his full height.

"I don't know if this will taste bad or sting, but it will help heal the cut on your lip fast," Neville said seriously.

It felt like time slowed down as Neville delicately stroked his finger over Draco's bottom lip.Draco's eyes were wide as Neville spread the salve achingly slow over his lips. Fingers lingered far too long and Neville felt Draco lean into them.

Neville stared at Draco's swollen, tantalizing lips, licking his own not fully understanding why he felt so warm suddenly. He blinked once and Draco was invading his space, bloody lips pressed against his own.

Draco pulled back, wincing. Neville blinked owlishly and nervously twitched with a small smile before making a mad dash for the exit and feeling the greenhouse.


End file.
